La manzana Prohibida
by Duminna
Summary: Los rugidos de la noche caían en forma de tormenta. Este mundo está en continua penumbra. La nada. Quizás este lugar esté algo más perdido que lo que hay aquí abajo. Por muy interesante que suene matar a alguien escribiendo su nombre, nadie consigue reunir suficiente energía para realizar su trabajo. Death Note


Un día normal en el mundo de los Shinigami. La oscuridad reinaba, como de costumbre. Un par de Shinigamis juegan apostando cartas por matar el tiempo, nunca mejor dicho. Y sólo paran para dibujar en su cuaderno símbolos, letras que formaban un nombre. Quizás eso serviría para vivir unos años más. Los rugidos de la noche caían en forma de tormenta. Meadra, un Shinigami que se pasaba la vida observando la nada, decidió ir a ver a Ryuk, un presentimiento se aferraba a él. Cogió una manzana, y empezó a subir la alta escalera de piedra. Poco después, contempló una sombra, que sólo podía ser perteneciente a aquel Shinigami.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Ryuk con frialdad

-Quiero hablar contigo

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre el mundo humano- hizo una pausa y le lanzó la manzana –cuéntame más

-No

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Meadra sobresaltado

-¡Que no!

-¿Por qué no? ¡Ryuk! Nos estamos muriendo del asco en este asqueroso lugar, el aburrimiento controla nuestras vidas, y ¿no quieres gastar unas palabras?

Hicieron una breve pausa, el silencio pudo durar unos cinco minutos, Meadra lo contemplaba de espaldas. Ryuk se limitaba a mirar el horizonte.

-Se me ha caído el cuaderno- se dignó a decir

-¿CÓMO?- gritó Meadra

-Que se me ha caído el cuaderno

-¡¿Otra vez?!

-¿Estás sordo? ¡Que sí, plasta!- Ryuk se empezó a comer aquella manzana –las de los humanos están más ricas

Ryuk se levantó, y se giró para mirar a la cara a Meadra. Éste, estaba paralizado. _"¿Otra vez? No… no se le ha caído, estoy seguro de que lo ha dejado caer, como de costumbre. No me extraña, en este lugar cualquiera daría un poco de su vida por divertirse un rato" _-¿Y por qué no estás allí abajo, buscándolo?

-No tengo ganas

– ¡Ryuk!

-¡Está bien!- se ajustó el cinturón -No esperes que venga para cuando cese la tormenta

Ryuk abrió sus enormes alas y emprendió el camino hacia el mundo de los humanos. Un mundo que le había hecho pasar unos divertidos años. _"El Dios del nuevo mundo se quedó en asesino…". _Soltó una carcajada. _"A ver a qué maniático le pertenece esta vez el cuaderno…"_

La tormenta cesó.

"_30/01/12_

_He conseguido aprobar el examen de matemáticas, ya me falta menos para la universidad. Pienso estudiar mucho para la selectividad, y podré cumplir mi sueño de ser profesora"_

Yumi Sakura era la hija única de una familia muy adinerada. Su padre, presentaba los informativos de las seis. Su madre, pocas veces podía estar para la cena. Era manager de una cantante muy famosa. Yumi desconocía todas sus canciones. Podría decirse que era una chica diferente. A sus diecisiete años, era algo más madura de lo normal. Su manera de pensar era distinta.

Uno de sus sueños era ser profesora, inculcarles a sus alumnos algo más que sumas y restas. Valores. Cosa que a algunos chicos de hoy en día desconocen. Mostrarles su forma de pensar, y enseñarles que un billete no se puede cambiar por un amigo, ni mucho menos por alegría.

-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!

"_Devolverle el libro a Haibara''_

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó delante del espejo. Suspiró, y mientras peinaba su cabellera morena, sus ojos grises miraban hacia el teléfono móvil, en busca de alguna llamada, alguna señal de vida por parte de Iroshi, su mejor amigo. También conocido como el chico al que adoraba. Al principio era una simple amistad. Pero, a medida que crecían, Yumi empezó a sentir algo por él. El estribillo de su canción favorita de los Rolling Stones la desconcentró por completo, y se lanzó al móvil.

-¿Sí?

-¡AL FIN LO COGES!

-¿Yaomi? ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Es sobre Haibara! ¡He visto salir una ambulancia de su casa!- la amargura estaba presente en cada una de sus palabras, desde la primera, hasta la última. Y su amiga lo notó

-A lo mejor es su abuela, está algo mayor- intentó calmar a Yaomi

-¡No Yumi! ¡He visto a todos los familiares salir de casa, menos ella!- resopló. Dejó escapar por su boca, todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones –Te dejo, la policía quiere hacerme un par de preguntas. Al parecer, todo indica que ha sido asesinada- la llamada finalizó.

Desorientada y algo preocupada, se tumbó bocarriba en su cama. Y dejó que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran en un cerrar de ojos. Pero una voz la echó de sus pensamientos.

_**-¿Ya has escrito un nombre en el cuaderno?**_


End file.
